fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damsel in Distress!
Sao struggled in the binding magic of the dark mages, a screamed out in a plead, breaking the silent wind of the forest. "Animal Soul: Cheetah!" she yelled. Sao was able to cut the nearby mages, but there were to many for her to be able to beat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure, before the dark mages hit her with a blunt stick, making her world black. A bit before that... “Eugene, your targets are about 500 meters north of your position.” Sakura said to Eugene through a wireless communication device. “Roger that.” Eugene said in response as he ran through a forested area in the direction that Sakura directed him to. There had been reports about dark mages residing in this area. As they were actually quite a big threat to the nearby towns. Unchained Soul made sure to dispatch someone to take them down. As he stopped just before a clearing, he saw what he was looking for and then some. He saw a girl with blonde hair and a light green dress who seemed to be only slightly younger than him being attacked by his targets. He watched the scene play out a little. He decided that he would stay in the shadows and out of sight unless the girl actually needed help. From experience he knew that if he stepped in unnecessarily, he could hurt one’s pride by doing so. Even when he did need to step in, the result was the same for some people. If it was the same either way, Eugene usually waited. From the looks of things, the girl was doing quite well for one who was completely outnumbered. All of her foes were also using magic too making it even more impressive. The girl seemed to be using Animal Soul magic to overpower her foes. Eugene had expected her to use a plant based magic like himself from her dress for some reason. Unfortunately, this situation didn’t last long as the dark mages started figuring out her battle patterns and restrained her using binding magic before knocking her out. The dark mages then began to tie her up and picked her up. “Man, I really can’t just sit back for this one huh?” Eugene said to himself as he walked towards the battle scene. As he walked through the small crowd of dark mages, they didn’t even take notice of him. It wasn’t until he spoke out that they noticed his presence. “Wow, I know you guys aren’t very popular with the ladies, but I didn’t think you’d be desperate enough to resort to kidnapping a girl.” He said to tease the surrounding foes which succeeded in doing so but it also shocked them as they didn’t realize he was there until just now. “Where’d you come from!?!” They exclaimed in shock from the sudden appearance and anger from the comment. “Wow, you didn’t notice me even though I’ve been watching you guys for the past 5-10 minutes?” Eugene asked, furthering the bandits’ shock. “Don’t worry though, I’m used to it.” Using their shock to their advantage, Eugene hit the guy carrying the girl, making him drop her. Eugene made sure to catch her before setting her down gently. He used a kunai to get rid of her bindings before putting his coat over her so that she wouldn't catch a cold. It was a cold night. Since he wore a long coat anyway and he was taller than her, it was more than enough length wise. “Just give me a bit.” He said to the unconscious girl as he made the kunai disappear and a dark black sword replaced it. “Get him!” The leader of the dark mages exclaimed, finally regaining his senses. Because of the loud shout, the others as well got out of their shock and began charging at Eugene. “Wow, it took you that long to snap out of it?” Eugene said with a smile as he brandished his sword at his foes. “Alright then, bring it on. Panzer!!” He exclaimed, making his body glow red temporarily before enemy attacks hit him. However, thanks to his spell, he was unaffected. “Allow me to return the favor, Forest Dragon’s Cactus Machine Gun!” He slammed his hand on the ground, summoning several cacti shaped plants that circled around him and the girl. All of their needles were pointed towards his enemies. “Coating, paralysis fluid and hell pepper juice!” All of the needles shimmered briefly after he said that. “Now, fire!” With that command, all of the cacti began shooting their needles at the foes. While the needles themselves didn’t have much offensive power, the liquids that coated the needles definitely had an effect on the enemy. They were already beginning to become sluggish due to the paralysis liquid and the hell pepper juice made them feel like they were burning. Eugene took this opportunity to use his sword to cut them all down, with the flat of his blade of course since he didn’t want to kill anyone. “Wait a minute, two guild emblems? Appearing out of nowhere? It’s the Ghost Dragon Slayer!” One of the few remaining dark mages said in fear as he saw the marks on Eugene's shoulders before he was knocked out by a heavy plant thrown at his head. “Idiot, ghosts aren’t an element.” Eugene said calmly having been the one who threw it. “But yeah, that’s what I’m called sometimes.” He said with a carefree smile. Before knocking out another one who was trying to get away. “We picked a fight with the wrong guy…” The leader said in fear as he too tried to back away….. A few minutes later… “Ah, I’m finally done!” Eugene said as he stretched a little before talking into his communication device. “Hey Sakura, I’m done here and all of the bandits are tied up. Get someone to put them in jail or something.” He then went over to the girl who he partially forgot about in the midst of the battle. "I wonder if she'll be okay? Well, first I should get her to a safer place." He then picked the girl up and took her back to another clearing he was in earlier. Sao awoke with a throbbing pain on her forehead, and a long overcoat covering her. She stood up quickly, but a shockwave of nausea and pain shot through her, making her stumble to the ground. Turning over to her side, she moaned, and saw a tall handsome man cooking some sort of meat over a small campfire. Sao carefully stood herself up on her knees, the man unaware that she was awake. She drew her sword silently, and quickly sprinted towards the man, and pushed the blade up against his neck. "Who are you, and where are we?!?" Sao exclaimed. "If you're going to point a blade at someone, you should be prepared to risk your life. As if you could cut somebody with that stance of yours." He had acted like he didn't notice and deliberately let her come close to him. With ease, Eugene grabbed her arm, got the blade out of her grip, and knocked her down to the ground, albeit somewhat gently as he didn't want to hurt her, with the sword stabbed into the ground next to her neck. "The name's Eugene Woodland, what's yours? As to where we are, we're in a forest clearing about 300 meters away from the area where you were attacked by those dark mages. Speaking of that, are you okay? It looks like they hit your head pretty hard. I have some medicine to help with that if you need it." Despite his somewhat harsh tone earlier as he knocked her to the ground, his current tone was much more gentle and friendly. Even offering his hand in a handshake or to help her up. "I'm fine, thanks." Sao put the palm of her on her wound, and winced. A glowing light was emitted from her hands, and her wound disappeared. "Yeah, i'm fine.Thanks for the assist, but I totally could've handeled myself." Sao bluffed, and laughed a little. "This is coming from the girl who got knocked out and left herself open to those dark mages." Eugene said with a sweat drop in response to her comment but he couldn't help but smile at the livelyness that the girl had. "Anyway, now that I've introduced myself, I think it'd be fitting for you to do the same." "My name is Sao Sasaki, of the Golden Pixie guild." Sao lifted a her shirt a small bit on the side, so her Golden Pixie guild mark shown. Sao sighed, and studied Eugene's features subtly. There was a feeling in her stomach of familiarity, but she did not know where he could've possibly seen her, or vice versa. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sao." Eugene said with a smile as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. A bit later, he then heard a stomach grumble. "Hahaha, you must be hungry. It has been a few hours since you were last concious I suppose. I've prepared some food. Let's eat." He then went over to the fire to get some. Sao shrugged and proceeded to eat the delicious food the stranger had prepared. A thought in the back if her head could not get away from the similarities, and eventually the thought turned into a pounding pain. That Sao couldn't withstand. Sao reached into her shirt and pulled out a golden heart-shaped pendant. Throwing it at Eugene, Sao said "Look in the pendant." Eugene looked puzzled and opened the pendant. It held the picture of a small family with two parents and a baby. "Is this your family back home?" Eugene said as he handed back the pendant. "To be honest, I'm rather envious. I didn't grow up with a family. Well, I had my Dad but after he disappeared, I was practically alone until I met the man who taught me swordsmanship and his pupil and after they were gone, I was on my own again until I got recruited into a guild." He said this with a somewhat sad smile. Sao let out a disgruntled sigh, and she shook her head."Don't be daft, it's you. ''See it? And those people, those are ''my parents." "What are you talking about? How is this me? I can't see any resemblance." Eugene said with a confused look on his face. "To be fair I guess, the one in the photo is a baby, So why do you think I'm your brother?" He had no memories so he had reason to doubt. There didn't seem to be any resemblances between him and the girl and he didn't feel anything from looking at the photo either. Sao began to become frusturated, as she knew something was up. "My parents always told me about my brother, who dissappeared as a very small boy. They always described him in detail, hair as black as the night sky, and eyes as deep as the sea. You seem to match the description perfectly, and you look just like him in terms of facial structure." How are you able to say that when you're comparing a baby's face and an adult's face? ''Eugene thought to himself in retort. "Black hair and black eyes are quite common actually. Just because I have the same hair and eye color doesn't mean I'm the same person. While I think it's quite unlikely, I do have my own ways to find out." "Since when have 'black eyes '''been common?!" Sao said in a disgruntled state. Sao sighed and stood up. "I'm fine now, I am now going to return to my guild." Sao turned her back and began to walk out into the dark woods. “You’d be surprised how many people do have that.” Eugene said in response. “In fact, I was once mistaken for a criminal because of it.” Sao then got up to leave saying that she would be heading back to her guild. She seemed pretty frustrated. Eugene himself went back to his guild, wondering whether or not it was true. “Welcome back Dad.” A young girl said from one of the sofas in the living room when she saw Eugene come in through the door. She appeared to be 8-10 years old. This would be Violet. “Ah, Dad’s back!” An excited voice rang out as a teenage girl had jumped out and swung around his neck happily. This would be Brooke. “Yeah, I’m back Violet, Brooke.” Eugene said with a small smile. While it may have been strange to have two daughters, the oldest being a teenager, while still only in his twenties, there was a reason for that. Due to certain events, his future kids along with other kids from the future went back in time to prevent a tragic event that would have led to an apocalypse of sorts. Fortunately, they were able to prevent the said disastrous event from happening but even after they had accomplished their objective, the kids decided to hold off on going back to the future for a while so that they could make up for lost time with their parents, some of which were dead in the future, even if they'd be alive now due to the changes they’ve made to the time stream. Man, time travel was confusing to deal with. “So how was your mission Dad?” Brooke asked as she got off of him. “It was pretty easy.” Eugene said in response. “How about you girls?” “No complaints on our end.” Brooke said in response. While they were here, the future kids went on missions too. “Alex and Brianna completely ditched us though even though we had all planned to go and do Karaoke or something. Those two haven’t been spending time with us at all recently.” She said this with a pout as she hasn’t seen much of her cousin and best friend. “What’d you expect? They’re a couple now and new couples tend to keep to themselves for a while. In time though, they’ll open back up.” Eugene said in response. “And besides, you know better than to interfere with your cousin’s dating life, he ‘d probably kill you for it.” Violet giggled a little as Brooke pouted again. He then remembered what he was thinking about earlier. “Girls, do you remember all of your aunts?” As they came from the future, they would have this sort of information. “Why are you asking us that?” Brooke said with a confused expression but knowing her father, there must have been a reason so she thought before answering. “Well, there’s Aunt Yuna, Aunt Ariana, Aunt Meredy…” “Are there any that I wouldn’t know at this time?” Eugene asked. He was well aware of those three. Yuna was originally an alternate personality of his but through some twist of fate, became her own person and he had come up with the fib that she was his little sister to keep people from investigating. It wasn’t long though until they acted like actual siblings. Ariana was his future sister in law but he kept that quiet as he didn’t want to alter the time stream any further. He had known Meredy the longest having been her older brother figure since they were kids. “There’s also Aunt Sao.” Violet said as she put down the book she was reading. “You said that she was related to you by blood which you didn’t know until you met her.” “Wow, so she really was my little sister.” Eugene said with a sigh as he sunk into a sofa. Even his kids were fooled into thinking that Yuna was another blood relative so to them, their father just found another sibling. But to Eugene, he found out for the first time that he had family that was actually related to him. He was almost speechless because of this. “Eh, did you just meet Aunt Sao today!?!” Brooke exclaimed in shock. “Yeah and the entire time, I thought she had me mistaken for someone else. Since I was raised by Gardina practically from when I was a baby, I didn’t think I had any other blood relatives.” Eugene said in response as he felt a little bad. He even made Sao storm off earlier too. “Ah, I gotta set things right. I guess I’ll go to where her guild is. I’m going to need you two’s help.” “Got it!” His daughters said cheerfully. Later that night, at the Golden Pixie guild hall, Sao had just entered through the gates which only allowed females to enter. As Sao began to walk towards the main building, she was stopped by a little girl with long black hair and black eyes looking at Sao cheerfully. To Sao though, it would seem as if the little girl came out of nowhere. It wouldn’t have been surprising if the blonde thought it was a ghost. The small girl spooked Sao, and in reaction Sao turned into a cheetah, ready to pounce. The little girl's mouth broke into a huge smile that would soften even the coldest heart. "How cute!" she exclaimed. The little girl climbed onto Sao's back, and began to pet her behind her ears. Sao transformed back into a human, and the little girl fell off of her back and onto her butt. "Aunt Sao, you didn't have to do that all of a sudden." The girl said with a small pout as she got back up. "Come on, Dad's outside waiting for you." It was then another girl, this one a teenager came out. "Violet, I can't find Aunt Sao anywhere..." She then noticed the woman was right there. "Oh, you found her, that was fast." She then grabbed Sao by the arm and began to pull her out the gate. Sao blinked rapidly, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Maybe she had gotten a concussion from being hit on the head? Why were these girls calling her "Aunt Sao"? Sao was shocked, and let the girl pull her out of the gate. Eugene was waiting right outside the gate. As only females could enter he had to rely on his daughters to find their aunt and bring her out. It didn't take long it seemed as it hadn't been even 5 minutes that they were able to bring her out. "Dad, we got Aunt Sao!" Brooke exclaimed cheerfully. Eugene could only look at his sister with a nervous smile as they had eye contact. "Yo." He managed to say. He wasn't exactly sure how to talk with a sister he had disregarded at first so that was all he could come up with. It was quite the awkward position to be in. Sao smiled, and ran towards Eugene. Sao wrapped her arms around Eugene and held him tightly. "I knew it was you, I never thought I'd ever see you," Sao whispered in his ear. "So you aren't shocked at all by the two girls who call me Dad?" Eugene said in slight retort as his little sister held him in a tight hug. However, he couldn't help but smile and hug her back, pulling her closer to him. "Same here Sis, I didn't think I had any family related to me by blood. I'm actually really happy about this." He said to her as he patted her head a little. "I knew it, I knew it was you; I knew the girls were yours too, just from the eyes." Sao said, looking back at the smiling girls. "That's not exactly the point. No matter how you look at it, it should be impossible to have kids of that age when it's pretty obvious that I'm not that much older than you!" Eugene couldn't help but retort at his little sister's quick acceptance towards the situation. "Geez, how are you able to accept this sort of thing so fast....?" "I dont know, it just feels normal, I suppose. I guess on the inside, I knew all along." Sao said. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Chelia-chan Category:RP